


Wood and Wine (Crack It Open)

by raendown



Series: Requested Works [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Just a bit of fun between two good friends. No strings attached and no commitments. Kakashi wouldn't have things any other way.





	Wood and Wine (Crack It Open)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a "requested work" for white-crow-haruno over on tumblr.

“You brought wine?” Kakashi lifted his one visible eyebrow at the bottom in his guest’s hand. Then he snorted when Tenzou pulled it closer to hold against his chest like a protective mother.

“Well I didn’t want to show up empty handed, that’s bad manners.”

“This isn’t a _date_ , kohai.” Still, Kakashi opened the door a little wider to let him in.

Setting his bottle on a nearby table so he could slip off his sandals, Tenzou rolled his eyes. “I know that, thanks. As if I would ever date you. Can you imagine what sort of disaster that would be? No thank you.”

Kakashi snagged the wine and headed over to the kitchen. It wasn’t worth the effort to even pretend to be offended. They had both agreed to having no strings attached when they started this arrangement and so far neither one of them had found any reason to deviate from that. Good friends they might be but Tenzou was right; they would tear each other to pieces if they ever tried to date. Kakashi was at least man enough to admit that it was in large part thanks to him since he had absolutely no interest in dating anyone at all. Fucking was good enough for him.

If he wanted companionship, well, that’s what friends were for and with Gai and Tenzou on the roster he had all the friends his antisocial tendencies could handle.

“Did you want to drink this first or something?” he asked, fridge door open and one hand still on the wine in case he needed to pull it out again. Tenzou waved him off.

“No, that’s just for you. I’m trying to watch what I put in my body.”

“Shame, I was planning on fucking you from behind.” Kakashi snickered at his own joke.

“Classy. Real classy.”

Shutting the wine away for now, Kakashi waved his guest in. “Come on then. I sure you know your way to my bedroom by now. Well, you should. I don’t always blindfold you.”

Walking ahead of him, Tenzou stripped out of his shirt when they were only halfway down the hall. Kakashi approved since it gave him an excuse to ogle all those well-crafted muscles even if he usually preferred to do the undressing himself. It was just hotter when he got to unwrap his own presents.

Belt dropped on the floor and trousers already undone, Tenzou fell back on the mattress as soon as they walked in to the room, arching his back in a languid stretch that showed off his abs quite nicely. Without further ado Kakashi knelt over him and dragged his tongue along those delicious lines. If Tenzou was going to put them on display then of course Kakashi was going to take what was on offer. They had done this enough times to know exactly how to press each other’s buttons.

“Ugh, don’t tell me you’re in the mood to tease,” his friend grumbled. Kakashi smirked and dragged his teeth along the man’s oblique.

“And what if I am? Maybe I feel like tying you down and taking my time. Tease you until you can’t take it anymore and beg me to fuck you so hard you walk funny for a week.”

Shoving his head away with a snort, Tenzou lifted his hips to reach for the pouch tied to the back of his waist. “Maybe you feel like that but I don’t so get on with it and fuck me. If you try to make me beg I swear I will leave and you can fuck your own hand.”

“Ooh, sassy. You know I like that too.” Kakashi took the lube when it was passed over, a new brand he’d never seen before but instantly took a liking to as soon as he popped off the cap and got a whiff. “Mm cherries!”

Pretending not to see the way Tenzou rolled his eyes again, he tossed the bottle off to the side for now and leaned down to wriggle his fingers under the hem of those trousers that were still in his way. If he wasn’t allowed to pleasure of stripping his partner out of his shirt then at least there were still miles and miles of tanned legs to reveal slowly like a mid-July Christmas gift. And in the wake of his fingers Kakashi eagerly trailed kisses along every bit of skin revealed until he had Tenzou panting before they’d even truly begun.

Tossing the other man’s last bit of clothing aside, Kakashi gave brief consideration to removing his own. Naked sex was a treat he didn’t indulge in with many people but he could trust Tenzou. After a few seconds he decided against it only because to get naked himself he would need to stop and pull away – only for a minute or so but now that he had Tenzou naked and spread out like a feast before him he realized he was wildly impatient. Not for lack of trying, he hadn’t had sex even once the entire time his friend was away on that last mission and he was very ready for this dry spell to end.

“I thought I just said no teas- _ah_!” Tenzou’s reprimand cut off when Kakashi sank his teeth in to the man’s thigh, his tongue following after to sooth what he had hurt.

“Now, now. Just because I’m grabbing a quick bite to eat doesn’t mean I can’t savor my meal.”

“You know it’s gross when you compare me to food?” In direct contrast to his words, Tenzou leaned back and crossed his arms above his head, stretching himself out like a buffet.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” Kakashi told him.

He could catch a hint, however, so he set aside his plans of lifting up those long legs and opening Tenzou slowly with his tongue. That could wait for another day when they both had a bit more patience. For now he reached for the lube again and squeezed a generous amount on to his fingers, grinning when the other man obligingly spread his legs without needing to be asked. He did so love an eager partner who knew what they were doing.

Both of them enjoyed the slick friction of his first finger sliding inside, tight but not too tight, not even close to the limits they had reached together before. Kakashi twisted and pumped his middle finger only a handful of times before pausing to slide in another. When Tenzou grunted he licked his own lips with anticipation.

“You did say not to waste time,” he said.

“I did,” Tenzou agreed. “So stop wasting time. You know I can take more.”

“Mm, that you can.” He gave no more warning than that before shifting his angle to prod that sweet spot deep inside, the one that always made Tenzou howl with pleasure when he hit it just right.

Like right now, he noted, watching the man’s head fall back to cry out a garbled string of curse words, all the muscles in his body tensing under the onslaught of unexpected pleasure before relaxing entirely to invite more. Kakashi took that invitation quite happily. Using one hand to push those beautifully muscled thighs just a little further apart, his slid his fingers in as deep as he could and then pulled away just far enough to add a third.

This part he refused to rush, though only because he didn’t want to hurt his friend. As much as Tenzou liked to brag that he could take it Kakashi was all too familiar with how badly it tended to ruin the mood when one partner failed to prep the other enough. Pain was for masochists and missions. He still enjoyed himself though; it wasn’t exactly a chore to watch Tenzou writhe on his fingers and moan like a shameless night worker, both hands fisted against the headboard and pulling on it until the wood creaked in protest. When a sharp crack ripped through the air Kakashi took that as his cue to finally stop.

Grabbing the lube one more time, he used his other hand to free his length and doled out enough cherry scented gel to cover it generously. A whimsical smile touched his face at the thought of having Tenzou lick it all back off like a frozen ice treat but instead he shuffled forward to toss both tanned legs over his shoulders.

Pushing inside that tight heat felt about as close to nirvana as he thought he would ever experience. All the times he’d called this man a tight ass when they were younger, he couldn’t have known back then how right he was. The grip around his cock was insane, filthy and perfect, one of the best fuck’s he’d ever had. If Kakashi had even a slightly better grip on his own emotions then maybe the two of them might actually work as a couple but what they had here was fine too. Two friends who could find each other whenever they needed to work out a little tension, that was really all either of them were willing to put up with.

“Shit, did you grow another inch since last time?” Tenzou panted, fists tightening around the headboard again and stroking Kakashi’s ego at the same time. He always had been good at multitasking.

“Nah, just a better angle.” Rolling his hips for emphasis, Kakashi winked. “Let’s see if you can ride me as good as last time.”

Tenzou grunted and rolled his eyes back but it didn’t stop him from giving as good as he got. Crossing his feet behind Kakashi’s shoulder, shifting to hold his weight high on his own upper back, he used what bit of leverage he could find to push back in to every thrust and snap his own hips down each time Kakashi slid back in to him. The difference was incredible and it left the two of them cursing under their breath with pleasure before long.

After that it was like a race, both of them desperately chasing their own end yet at the same time trying to get the other to come first. Tenzou clenched down around the shaft fucking him each time they separated and Kakashi did his best to keep that perfect angle to aim for his friend’s prostate on every thrust. With double handfuls of tanned ass he pulled their bodies together almost violently and let his eyes roam along the planes of the gorgeous body riding his cock. Was there any sight better than a willing body enjoying the pleasures he had to give?

In the end Tenzou came first but he pulled Kakashi along behind him only a few seconds later, both of them gritting their teeth to muffle their ecstasy out of sheer habit. Shinobi were meant to be quiet in all things, after all.

When they had both had a few moments to get their breath back Kakashi tilted his head to contemplate a job well done. Lax muscles and flush cheeks, belly painted with strings of his own cum, Tenzou certainly looked like a satisfied customer. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed as he stared up at the ceiling with a slightly goofy expression, giving Kakashi a very strong urge to ruin the perfect picture he made. Only with a great amount of self-control did he manage to resist leaning over to poke his friend in the ribs.

Instead he gave a light warning swat to the ass still clenching around him before pulling away to reach for the tissues on his nightstand. Their position at the very end of the mattress made it a bit of an awkward stretch but he snagged the box with one finger and latched on with a bit of chakra. After pulling out a couple for himself he tossed the box down on Tenzou’s chest.

“Damn,” he mumbled. “It is _always_ a pleasure, I must say. And I really needed that. Tried to pick up a couple weeks ago between C-ranks but the woman I spent two hours chatting with turned out to have a boyfriend.”

“Have you ever considered that you might actually be a sex addict?” Tenzou asked him, only half serious.

“Considered the idea. Discarded it. I’ve gone ages without when I’m actually out on duty and not gone in to anything like withdrawal. I just really like sex when I’m home and there’s nothing else to do.” Kakashi shrugged and shuffled off the bed to stuff himself back in to his pants.

He watched as Tenzou sat up and lifted his arms for a lazy stretch. “I mean, that’s fair. Can’t say I’m any different; if there’s something on offer then I’m not going to say no.”

“Exactly. Now, are you gonna stay and help me drink that wine or do you have something else to do tonight?”

“Might as well; gonna be a while before I trust my legs to get me back across town anyway.” His friend shrugged and reached for his pants.

Kakashi turned for the door, already mentally rooting through the kitchen to remember where he left his corkscrew, then he paused to turn back with a smirk. “I thought you said you were trying to watch what you put in your body?”

“And I thought you were going to fuck me from behind,” Tenzou shot back.

“Yeah that’s fair. So, wine? Maybe some pretzels? That’s really all the food I have in the house so it’s that or chewing on your fingernails.” He laughed at the wrinkle of Tenzou’s nose before ducking out of the room and actually heading for the kitchen this time.

Since it was just the two of them here he didn’t bother to pull his mask back on, glad for the chance to breathe freely in the company of one of his few trusted people. He wondered sometimes what the big deal was about relationships. There wasn’t anything he needed that he didn’t already have, nothing he could find in a relationship that he couldn’t already get. If he wanted great sex there was always Tenzou – and other willing bodies, they were hardly exclusive – and if he wanted companionship then the two of them could hang out for a while before his friend went home, though Gai usually covered the companionship part with his ridiculous daily challenges.

The only difference he could see was that he didn’t have anyone to help with chores and he always fell asleep alone but since he didn’t mind cleaning his own mess and he hated sleeping next to other bodies that actually worked out pretty well. No matter what any busybody acquaintance thought, Kakashi was perfectly happy with his current situation.

Footsteps from behind told him Tenzou must have gotten dressed at light speed. Without turning around he pointed at a random drawer and said, “Look through that, would you? I can’t remember where I left my corkscrew.”

As Tenzou moved to do so, Kakashi smiled to himself. Good sex and great company that he got to kick out later when he’d had enough of being social, what more could a guy ask for out of a lazy weekend?


End file.
